Wild Mage
by TwiztedSymphony05
Summary: Numair senses something wrong in a particular herd of wild horses. Daine believes she feels the presence of another wildmage, but there are no humans to be seen. What mysteries do these equine hold? Or, are they even what they seem to be? Find out. The jo
1. Notice

Notice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who have been seen in books written by Tamora Pierce. They are not and never will be of my creation.  
  
Copyright: All of the characters who were NOT seen in books by Tamora Pierce belong to me. Stealing will not be tolerated.  
  
Thank You  
  
Author's Note: This story may start off a bit slow, but please stick with it. By the third chapter or so it should get more interesting. This would be my first fan fic, at least under Tamora Pierce. Don't feel the need to be gentle in your reviews. Comments and suggestions are most welcome, as are flames. Please let me know if my writing is horrible. I'd hate to think it was good and make a fool of myself. Hope you enjoy. Bye for now!  
  
Always, Erin a.k.a TwiztedSymphony05 


	2. Prologue : To Soon To Tell

****

Wild Mage

__

Prologue

To Soon To Tell

Deep in one of the many forests which littered the land of Tortal, a herd of wild horses stood calmly as their lead decided upon their fate. One mare out of many who did the same looked at him as he contemplated. Her deep orbs were so human like that you could almost decipher her thoughts and emotions. She was one of those mysterious horses who had just suddenly appeared out of the wild lands without a mother at her side. No one, not even her, knew how that one group of foals had ended up where they were today. They had just suddenly been there. The lead stallion, whom called himself Argonoth, had been mommentarily puzzled for the first time in his life.

The shock of their appearance had not lasted long, however. They were soon part of the herd and were cared for like any foal who had been birthed into this free roaming herd. Yet, one could never help but to wonder where these little ones had come from.

Sometimes she got a strange feeling that came from deep within the pit of her stomache. This feeling struck her at odd momments, and she could never seem to figure out the pattern by which they came. When they did come though, she found the need to break away from the herd and walk alone. It usually lasted for a few days at least, and afterwards she would always catch up with the rest of the herd. Then everything would be normal again.

The feeling she always got when that happened was hard to explain. It was like an anguish which pierced her heart and told her that she was needed somewhere else in the world. Something that told her she was not where she was supposed to be. The feeling was unnerving, and made her feel uneasy. She often found herself wondering what would happen if she just randomly decided to leave the herd, her family, for good and never come back.

The answer never came. There was no positive answer. It was like a retorical question that wasn't meant to be answered. She had a passionate hate for those types of questions. They mocked her curiousity and would never fail to do so.

A cry was sent forth from Argonoth, who seemed to have come up with some sort of decision. Heads were raised to look up at him from all members of the herd, and looked towards their leader for any orders that he might give.

They would obey him even if it meant their deaths. That showed the ammount of loyalty which was given to him from all of the herd. They would follow him until they reached the end of the earth. With a demanding bob of his head, Argonoth strode forward briskly. With that the whole herd took part in certain action. They moved forward after him without even a hint of hesitation. They were on the trail again. To where only Argonoth knew, if he even truly did.

Obviously he had not been sure. For the next rising of the sun came with a menacing black lightning which exploded in the sky. The whole herd erupted into unleashed chaos. Then suddenly, the lightning stopped without warning. The sky became clear again, and it was if they had arrived in haeven after a violent death. Heads were raised as those in the heard looked about for foals who had bolted off in panic, or for lost companions. Other heads were thrashed about as they searched furiously for their leader who seemed to have vanished along with the unnatural storm.

Though as this search went on, most of the equine remained too distraction to spot the entrance of a huge man with black hair that hung down to his broad shoulders. As the man's piercing eyes moved as they scanned the herd, the one mare who had gotten strange feelings of unease felt his eyes upon her.

This was it, it had to be. This was the answer though one she did not like. His terrifying eyes that seemed to contain horrible secrets held her in their gaze. All she could bring herself to do was stand there, unmoving. A feeling of guilt swept through her as her mind wondered. This was her fault. She had caused the destruction of her family. There was nothing she could do about it.

Then, she felt a force about her which pulled her forwards in the direction of the lone man. She wondered about the other foals who were now grown as she was. Were they experiencing what she was? She doubted she would ever know. Not being one of great courage, she closed her human like eyes and refused to let them open as she was dragged forward.

It was as though the wind had turned against her. It was bringing her to her doom.

She had always hoped to die a peacefull death at an old age. 

Her dreams were shattered. 

There was no hope.

This was the end.

The world 

Turned

Black.


End file.
